jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mandalorianische Kriege
Die Mandalorianischen Kriege waren eine Serie von Eroberungsfeldzügen der Mandalorianer durch entlegene Welten des Äußeren Randes mit dem Ziel, die Galaktische Republik zu provozieren und zum Krieg herauszufordern. Nach anfänglichem Zögern ließ sich die Republik auf diesen Krieg ein, der schließlich 16 Jahre andauern sollte. Er endete im Jahr 3960 VSY mit der fast vollständigen Auslöschung der Mandalorianer. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Im Jahr 4000 VSY führte der Sith Exar Kun die Sith und Krath in einen Krieg mit der Republik und vor allem mit den Jedi. Dabei traf Kuns Schüler Ulic Qel-Droma, der für die strategischen Planungen zuständig war, auf die mandalorianischen Kreuzritter unter Mandalore dem Unbezähmbaren. Die Crusader hatten ihre Heimat Mandalore verlassen, um in der Galaxis Krieg zu führen, weil dieses für sie geradezu eine „religiöse Pflicht“ darstellte – und weil sie auf der Suche nach neuen Welten waren, die sie dem mandalorianischen Reich zuführen konnten. Qel-Droma erwarb sich den Respekt der Mandalorianer, indem er einen Zweikampf mit dem Mandalore bestritt und ihn darin besiegte. Dieses veranlasste die Crusader, sich der Allianz anzuschließen, die sich selbst den Namen „Mächte der Finsternis“ gab. Gemeinsam mit ihren Verbündeten trugen die Mandalorianer den Krieg bis nach Coruscant. Dieser als Großer Sith-Krieg (auch Großer Sith-Krieg oder Exar Kun-Krieg) bekannte Krieg endete jedoch mit einer verheerenden Niederlage der „Mächte der Finsternis“. Während die Sith in Exar Kuns Hauptquartier – dem Massassi-Tempel auf Yavin IV – geschlagen wurden, wurden die Mandalorianer auf Onderon besiegt. Mandalore der Unbezähmbare kam auf Dxun, dem Dschungelmond von Onderon, ums Leben, als er von wilden Tieren gefressen wurde und so ergriffen die Mandalorianer schließlich unter der Führung des neuen Mand'alor – des Taung Mandalore dem Ultimativen – die Flucht. Diese Niederlage – und insbesondere die Flucht – war etwas, was die Mandalorianer nicht akzeptieren konnten. Deswegen begannen sie, diesen Krieg rückblickend nur als „vorübergehende Niederlage“ zu bezeichnen und die Ansicht zu vertreten, dass die „letzte große Schlacht“ mit der Republik noch beverstehe, in der sie sich beweisen und schließlich siegreich aus dem Kampf hervorgehen würden. Die „Kreuzzüge“ miniatur|rechts|Mandalore der Unbezähmbare Der Sith-Krieg hatte den Kampfgeist der Mandalorianer nur noch mehr angeregt, sie aber dafür materiell stark geschwächt, da sie große Teile ihrer Flotte und zahllose Kämpfer verloren hatten. Deswegen mussten sie im Geheimen beginnen, ihre Kräfte erneut zu sammeln und ihren großen Schlag gegen die Republik sorgfältig zu planen. Erst mussten die Streitkräfte neu aufgebaut werden, bevor man die Republik in einen Krieg zwingen konnte – käme ihnen die Republik zu früh auf die Spur, hätte das vernichtende Auswirkungen auf die noch nicht wieder erstarkte mandalorianische Armee. [[Bild:Mandalorian Neo-Kreuzfahrer.JPG|miniatur|links|Mandalorianischer Neo-Crusader]] Der Mandalore rief die Neo-Kreuzritter ins Leben, die das Erbe der Crusader weitertragen sollten, und begann ab dem Jahr 3995 VSY, nach und nach sehr abgelegene Welten im Äußeren Rand zu erobern, die noch vom Sith-Krieg geschwächt waren. Hierbei achtete er sorgfältig darauf, dass keine der Welten mit der Republik assoziiert war oder für diese auch nur von Interesse war. Die neuen Welten wurden zum „Clan-Territorium“ erklärt und man begann, die Einheimischen dieser Welten – wenn sie sich als kampfstark herausstellten – als gleichberechtigte Kämpfer in die Reihen der Mandalorianer aufzunehmen. Zuvor hatten sich die Mandalorianer überwiegend aus Angehörigen der Spezies der Taung zusammengesetzt, den Ur-Mandalorianern, aber nun begann man, sich auch für Angehörige anderer Spezies zu öffnen. Insbesondere die Tatsache, dass die neuen Mitglieder gleichberechtigt waren und als Kriegsgefährten und Neo-Crusader akzeptiert wurden, wenn sie bereit waren, sich dem mandalorianischen Kodex zu unterwerfen, sorgte für eine schnelle Stärkung der Streitkräfte. Innerhalb von nur zehn Jahren hatten die Mandalorianer auf diese Weise ein so großes Territorium erobert, das es den benachbarten Raum der Hutten dagegen geradezu klein erscheinen ließ. Mittlerweile hatten die „Kreuzzüge“ natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Republik auf sich gezogen, jedoch hatte der Jedi-Rat beschlossen, sich nicht einzumischen. Das Hoheitsgebiet der Republik wurde schließlich nicht angetastet und so gab es keinen Grund, das Treiben der Neo-Crusader zu stoppen. Dieses erlaubte den Mandalorianern, offensiver vorzugehen und sich immer weiter an den Raum der Republik vorzutasten. Dass sie bezweckten, letztendlich gegen die Republik zuzuschlagen, war vielen Strategen der Republik klar, jedoch konnte man sich auf keine Reaktion einigen und so ließ man die Mandalorianer gewähren. Insbesondere die Senatoren blockierten jedes militärische Eingreifen und setzten durch, dass man erst tätig wurde, wenn das Hoheitsgebiet der Republik verletzt wurde. miniatur|rechts|Eine blutige Schlacht des Krieges. Nachdem die Mandalorianer zu ausreichender Stärke gefunden hatten und sich in der Lage sahen, gegen die Republik zu ziehen, wurde ihr Vorgehen immer brutaler, um die Republik zu Eingreifen zu bewegen. Im Äußeren Rand war es aufgrund der Kreuzzüge mittlerweile zu gewaltigen Flüchtlingsströmen gekommen und die Mandalorianer zögerten nicht, militärische Einrichtungen auf Planeten zu bombardieren, die man inmitten von Städten errichtet hatte oder die man mit Zivilisten als „menschlichen Schutzschilden“ zu schützen versuchte. Ganz im Gegenteil wurde ein solches Verhalten von den Mandalorianern als „feige“ und „beschämend“(Zitat: Canderous Ordo) angesehen und um zu demonstrieren, dass ihre Gegner damit nicht durchkamen, bombardierten sie gerade solche Ziele mit Massenvernichtungswaffen wie Nuklearbomben. Erster Eingriff der Jedi miniatur|rechts|Mandalore der Ultimative Im Jahr 3963 VSY setzten die Mandalorianer zum Großangriff auf die Republik an. Einer ihrer wichtigsten Strategen, Cassus Fett, entwickelte einen Plan, wie die Republik zum Eingreifen gezwungen werden konnte. Er schlug vor, den Planeten Cathar dafür zu „bestrafen“, dass er sich seit Jahren weigerte, die mandalorianischen Clans zu unterstützen. Zudem hatte sich Cathar im Großen Sith-Krieg gegen Exar Kun gestellt, was Grund genug war, ein Exempel zu statuieren. Zwar gehörte Cathar nicht zur Republik, da diese Welt aber nicht in der Lage war, sich alleine gegen die übermächtigen Mandalorianer zu verteidigen, würde die Republik einen solchen totalen Vernichtungsfeldzug nicht passiv zur Kenntnis nehmen können. Fett leitete einen Großangriff auf den Planeten ein, der unter anderem mit den berühmt-berüchtigten Basilisk-Kriegsdroiden durchgeführt wurde, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit löschten die Mandalorianer die katzenartige Bevölkerung dieses Planeten aus. Nur wenige Einwohner konnten auf Flüchtlingsschiffen entkommen, während ihre Siedlungen und Städte vollkommen vernichtet wurden. Dieser Angriff ging auch als der Völkermord von Cathar in die Geschichte ein. Wie Fett richtig vorausgesehen hatte, entschied sich die Republik daraufhin, die Mandalorianer anzugreifen. Es kam zu einigen Schlachten, jedoch war es erneut der Jedi-Rat, der zu einem vorsichtigen Vorgehen mahnte und vermeiden wollte, dass die Republik in einen weiteren, langen und blutigen Krieg gezogen wurde. Deshalb waren die Gegenangriffe der Republik nur halbherzig und nicht dazu geeignet, die Mandalorianer nachhaltig zu stoppen. Revan und Malak: Das Blatt wendet sich Einige Jedi waren mit der Entscheidung des Rates nicht einverstanden, allen voran Revan und Malak. Diese beiden missachteten schließlich im Jahr 3963 VSY die Anweisung des Rates, sich nicht auf einen Krieg einzulassen, und begannen, Streitkräfte um sich zu scharen und auf eigene Faust gegen die Mandalorianer vorzugehen. Revan, der als ein hervorragender Stratege galt, tat sich insbesondere dadurch hervor, dass er die Kriegstaktiken seiner Gegner kopierte – auch er war bereit, ganze Bevölkerungen zu opfern, um strategisch wichtige Siege an Schlüsselpositionen zu erlangen. Die Mandalorianer nahmen diesen neuen Gegner erstaunt – und mit Respekt – zur Kenntnis, während Revan durch dieses Verhalten die Ablehnung des Jedi-Rates auf sich zog. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte der Jedi-Rat die Lawine, die von Revan ins Rollen gebracht worden war, nicht mehr stoppen, und so befand sich die Republik schließlich in einem Krieg mit galaxisweiten Ausmaßen. So sehr die Jedi auch die Vorgehensweise von Revan und Malak ablehnten, so konnten sie doch nicht leugnen, dass sie damit Erfolg hatten. Durch die rabiate Vorgehensweise wurden die Mandalorianer Stück für Stück zurückgetrieben. [[Datei:Revan gegen Mandalore der Ultimative.png|miniatur|rechts|Finaler Zweikampf zwischen Revan und dem Mand'alor.]] Cassus Fett wurde im Jaga-Cluster besiegt, das von Flüchtlingen überfüllte Taris konnte befreit werden und bei der gewaltigen Schlacht von Althir wurden große Teile der mandalorianischen Streitkräfte vernichtet. Die Entscheidungsschlacht wurde schließlich im Orbit und auf der Oberfläche des Planeten Malachor V ausgetragen. Revan war es gelungen, die Mandalorianer in eine Falle zu locken und so bekam er die Gelegenheit, ihre gesamte Flotte und Bodenstreitkräfte auf einen Schlag auszulöschen und die Mandalorianer – sowie die von ihnen ausgehende Bedrohung – auf diese Weise für immer zu beseitigen. In der Raumschlacht vor Malachor V verloren die Mandalorianer so gut wie alle Schiffe und schließlich enterten die Kräfte der Republik das Kommandoschiff, wo Revan den Mandalore persönlich im Zweikampf tötete. Kriegsende Nachdem ihr Mandalore tot war und die Mandalorianer so gut wie keine Flotte mehr besaßen, kapitulierten sie. Diese Niederlage war für sie jedoch keine Schande, da sie Revan großen Respekt entgegenbrachten und ihn als „überlegenen“ und „besseren“ Gegner akzeptierten. Revan bekam von mehreren Seiten die Aufforderung, die Reste der mandalorianischen Flotte und Armee zu vernichten, um die Mandalorianer ein für alle Mal zu schlagen, doch er weigerte sich und ließ die wenigen verbliebenen Kämpfer am Leben. Die Mandalorianer zerstörten freiwillig ihre Waffen und Kriegsgeräte unter den Augen Revans und Malaks und akzeptierten sie damit als ihre Bezwinger. Der Hunger nach weiteren Kriegen und einer „letzten großen Schlacht“ war gestillt, denn die Mandalorianer hatten in Revan ihren Meister gefunden. Nach dem Ende des Krieges verstreuten sich die Mandalorianer in der ganzen Galaxis. Einige kehrten zurück nach Mandalore, andere suchten sich neue Aufgaben jenseits des Krieges – als Söldner oder Kopfgeldjäger. Revan und Malak liefen nach dem Ende des Krieges zur dunklen Seite der Macht über und stürzten die Republik in den Jedi-Bürgerkrieg, so dass die Republik sich nicht weiter um die verbliebenen Mandalorianer kümmerte, sondern sie ihrer Wege gehen ließen. Anmerkung *Über die genauen Daten der Mandalorianischen Kriege herrschen in der Literatur teilweise widersprüchliche Angaben. Auch ist man sich nicht ganz einig, mit welchem Ereignis man den Beginn der eigentlichen Kriege festmacht. Während die New Essential Chronology den Beginn der Kriege bereits mit den ersten Kreuzzügen der Neo-Crusader auf das Jahr 3995 VSY datiert, werten andere Quellen erst die Eskalation der Ereignisse ab 3976 VSY als eigentlichen Beginn dieses Krieges. Deswegen ist z. B. bei von einer Kriegslänge von „16 Jahren“ die Rede. *Da die Mandalorianischen Kriege, der Großer Sith-Krieg, die Säuberung der Neun Häuser, der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg, der Bürgerkrieg von Onderon und der Sith-Bürgerkrieg zeitlich so nahe beieinander lagen, fasst man sie in der Literatur oft auch unter dem Sammelbegriff „Alte Sith-Kriege“ zusammen. Tatsächlich handelt es sich dabei allerdings um eine Serie mehrerer, inhaltlich unabhängiger einzelner Kriege, die alle in den Jahren zwischen 4015 VSY - 3951 VSY stattfanden. *Die Bezeichnung „Kreuzzug“ wirkt auf dem ersten Blick im Star-Wars-Universum leicht fehl am Platze, da die Kreuzzüge aus religiösen Gründen geführte Kriege des Mittelalters waren, die sich mit dem Kampf um die heilige Stadt Jerusalem definierten. Ein religiöses Symbol wie das christliche Kreuzzeichen ist jedoch bei Star Wars nicht vorhanden, allerdings war auch der Feldzug der Mandalorianer ähnlich wie die Eroberung des heiligen Landes religiös angehaucht. Quellen * * * *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''The Ultimate Visual Guide'' cs:Mandalorianské války en:Mandalorian Wars es:Guerras Mandalorianas fi:Mandalorialaissodat fr:Guerres Mandaloriennes it:Guerre Mandaloriane nl:Mandalorian Wars pt:Guerras Mandalorianas ru:Мандалорские войны Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Legends